En ce jour spécial : L'Affranchi
by Kalisca
Summary: OS. La Roue de la Destinée ou Comment les choses peuvent-elles s'arranger avec l'aide d'un revenant. Shonen-ai.


Bonjour ! En ce jour particulier - je suis sûre que vous pas de quoi je parle XD -, voici une des deux OS que j'ai fait en duo, mettant en scène dans celui-ci le couple Zack/Cloud.

Je veux vous dire avant tout que s'il y a une ressemblance avec une autre fic, j'en suis réellement désolée. Je sais qu'un certain scénario du couple Cloud/Zack semble à la mode ces temps-ci, depuis la sortie de Crisis Core, et moi, pas plus conne qu'un autre, j'ai eu une idée mettant en relation Cloud et le désert.

Donc, voilà, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

_La liberté n'est pas au commencement, mais à la fin. La liberté est le fruit du bon ordre.  
- Pierre Gaxotte, Propos sur la liberté_

**En ce jour spécial : L'Affranchi**

Le soleil illuminait la pièce, malgré la vaine protection des rideaux cachant l'unique fenêtre. Ladite pièce se trouvait être en fait une chambre peu décorée et impersonnelle, seule la lumière la ravivait quelque peu. Une forme gisait dans le lit, un homme était couché sur le dos. Ses yeux bougeaient sous ses paupières, signe qu'il rêvait, et il gesticulait. Sa peau était moite de sueur et ses doigts étaient crispés sur les draps, les empoignant durement.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant bruyamment. Il porta une de ses mains douloureuses à son torse, où une cicatrice se trouvait. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement et irrégulièrement dans sa poitrine. Il se laissa ensuite retomber sur le lit, essayant de se calmer après le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire. Ce n'était pas le premier qu'il faisait, loin de là, mais ils avaient toujours cette force et cette puissance destructrice qui le rendait tremblant et terrorisé.

Soupirant, Cloud rejeta les couvertures pour se lever et se rendre dans la salle de bains, en simple boxer.

**X**

Après avoir évité Tifa et les enfants, le blond embarqua sur Fenrir et partit, sortant de la ville en quelques minutes. Le vent lui fouettait durement le visage, mais ça ne le ralentit pas, au contraire. Un profond désir refoulé, une envie de se défouler l'envahit alors qu'il accélérait encore plus, faisant voler des volutes de sable derrière lui.

La vitesse était pour lui un moyen de se détendre. C'était comme s'il laissait toutes ses pensées négatives et ses problèmes dans la poussière, loin loin derrière lui. Le grondement puissant de sa moto lui emplissait les oreilles et il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que la route devant lui et cette grosse machine sous lui qui lui obéissait au moindre commandement. Le sentiment de plénitude et de béatitude qui l'envahissait alors était total, pendant ce court et merveilleux moment où l'esprit est complètement tourné vers le moment présent avant qu'il ne revienne à la réalité.

Il roula à toute allure pendant des heures dans le désert, le cerveau ivre de vitesse et de paysages défilants, puis il dut revenir sur ses pas. Arrivé sur une colline proche d'Edge, il arrêta, comme il avait maintenant coutume de faire. L'épée de Zack était toujours là, rouillée depuis le temps, mais toujours aussi fermement ancrée dans le sol. Cloud s'agenouilla devant et observa un moment les détails de la lame, ses légères incurvions et ses traces d'oxydation qui ne diminuaient en rien la force qui se dégageait d'elle. Combien de sang avait-il glisser sur cette lame, imbibant parfois la poignée, pour dégouliner sur le sol avant qu'elle ne soit nettoyée, nettoyée, astiquée sans relâche jusqu'à l'obtenir rutilante, affutée, prête au combat ?

Cette épée gardait encore des traces de sang séché de sa dernière bataille, et son propriétaire n'avait jamais pu prendre à nouveau soin d'elle pour lui redonner sa brillance. Il était mort. Mort. Mort pour le protéger lui, Cloud, qui n'avait su quoi faire de son dernier sacrifice. Il lui avait dit de vivre, de vivre pour eux deux, mais comment peut-on vivre quand ce pour quoi on vit n'est plus là ? Quand un trou béant remplace notre cœur ? Il ne pouvait vivre sans sa moitié. Une partie de son être s'était envolé avec Zack quand il avait vu ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'éteindre, la vie s'échappant de lui, Il ne pouvait le supporter, c'était trop dur, trop difficile, comme se diriger dans la noirceur avec des multitudes d'obstacles inconnus devant soi et n'avoir aucune lumière pour s'éclairer. Il était devenu aveugle depuis _ce_ jour, inconscient de la beauté de la vie quand son amour était mort.

Cloud ferma les yeux en appuyant son front contre l'épée chaude et dur, réconfortante, car elle était à_ lui_

Des souvenirs affluèrent dans sa mémoire, uniques instants de bonheur qu'il avait passés. Souriant tristement, il en laissa un en particulier venir à lui.

**_Flash-back_**

C'était un samedi soir, un de ces innombrables où on voudrait faire quelque chose, mais trop épuisé pour le faire. Ce n'était pas le cas de Zack qui, souriant comme toujours, avait convaincu un Cloud amorphe d'aller au cinéma avec lui. Il voulait voir un film d'action depuis des semaines mais, manque de temps, n'avait pas pu jusqu'à ce soir.

Ils étaient dans la file d'attente quand le blond commença à croire que le SOLDAT mijotait quelque chose. Il avait une étrange attitude, plus étrange que d'habitude. Cloud voyait une lueur obscure dans ses yeux quand leur regard se croisait, et le sourire qu'il lui envoyait faisait rater un battement à son cœur. Ils arrivèrent enfin au guichet, et il fut agréablement surpris de voir Zack payer son billet.

- J'aurais pu payer le mien, tu sais, lui dit-il après.

- T'en fais pas, tu vas me le repayer.

Sur ces drôles de paroles, il entra dans la salle de cinéma et Cloud ne put faire d'autre que le suivre. Le film était déjà commencé, et il n'y voyait rien. Il sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne.

- Suis-moi, souffla Zack, tout près de lui.

Le blond vit quelque chose briller d'un éclat bleuté et il sut que c'était les yeux du brun qui, grâce à la Mako, pouvait voir dans le noir. Il le suivit alors qu'il les dirigeait à des places libres, le contact de sa main dans la sienne lui faisait tout drôle. Elle était chaude et grande, surprenament douce, et sa chaleur irradiait jusque dans le ventre de Cloud. Ils finirent par s'assoir alors que la dernière publicité finissait. Le film, _L'Affranchi _( NdA: J'ai inventé ce film), commença et après quelques minutes, il fut complètement plongé dedans. Le début était très triste, c'était l'exécution d'une femme, et il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle essayait de se défendre alors même qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle.

Il sentit soudain un bras lui entourer les épaules et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se tourna vers Zack qui regardait l'écran. Son profil était éclairé et Cloud admira son nez aquilin, la courbe de ses lèvres charnues, l'ossature de sa mâchoire, puis la profondeur de ses yeux bleu électrique alors qu'il tourna la tête vers lui, Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire alors que leur regard se nouèrent. Le SOLDAT rapprocha le blond de lui, ses doigts effleurant la peau sensible de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura le cadet, gêné.

- Tu me payes ton dû.

Puis, il retourna son attention sur le film et Cloud finit par faire de même. Le personnage principal fit son entrée et il fut frappé par leur ressemblance. Ses cheveux étaient blond cendré et plus courts, mais ses yeux étaient du même bleu que les siens. Ils étaient à tomber par terre. Dixit le groupe de filles devant eux.

- Euh, est-ce que c'est moi ou il me ressemble ? Demanda-t-il à Zack, lui soufflant sa question dans l'oreille, qui était décidément trop proche de lui, tout comme le reste de sa personne.

- Oui, il te ressemble beaucoup. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que je voulais voir à tout prix ce film ? Sourit malicieusement le brun.

Cloud rougit, mais ne dit rien. Plus beaucoup de paroles ne furent échangées durant le reste du film. Le SOLDAT lui prodiguait toujours de légères caresses dans le cou, au détriment du blond qui avait essayé de le repousser, peine perdue. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais il croyait que Zack voulait simplement s'amuser avec lui, pour une énième fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il était sérieux avec lui, puis il le voyait rire avec des hommes de son espèce, bien plus beaux et gradés que lui, simple cadet, et ça le blessait profondément. Pourtant, il avait vu des facettes de Zack que personne d'autre n'avait vu. C'était si réconfortant et si désolant à la fois...

En retournant au quartier, Zack tint à raccompagner Cloud à sa baraque, déserte à cette heure-ci.

- Cloud, dit-il doucement alors que celui-ci allait entrer la clé dans la serrure.

- Oui ? Répliqua le blond en se retournant.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, ce qui était rare chez lui.

- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi.

- Qu- Quoi ?

- Embrasse-moi. C'est la dernière partie de ta dette.

Cloud leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir...

Il se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa joue, mais Zack le prit de court en tournant la tête et en capturant ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il l'embrassa doucement, ne mettant aucune agressivité dans son baiser alors que Cloud était trop surpris pour répondre. Le brun s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Zack dut remarquer ses yeux agrandis et sa mine stupéfaite, car soudain moins sûr de lui, il balbutia en reculant :

- Désolé, j'aurais pas dû...

Il se tourna pour s'en aller, mais Cloud le devança en lui demandant :

- C'était encore pour payer ma dette ?

Il se retourna en secouant la tête.

- Non.

Prenant cette chance, Cloud franchit rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Il entoura son cou de ses bras pour le faire pencher à sa hauteur et plaquer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elles étaient pleines et douces et avaient un léger goût de sucré, traces des friandises qu'il avait mangées au cinéma. Zack les fit reculer jusqu'à acculer le blond dos au mur, leur corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Leur bouche se pressaient fiévreusement, cherchant le plus de contacts possible. Le cadet ouvrit la sienne pour permettre au brun d'accéder à l'intérieur, où c'était chaud et délectable. Leur langue se touchaient en de douces caresses, les faisant frissonner et gémir tout deux.

Ils finirent par se reculer, hors d'haleine. Zack sourit tendrement à Cloud, puis lui prit la main pour l'amener à ses appartements.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Les doigts de Cloud exploraient la surface plane de l'épée alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés, ressassant le souvenir de leur premier baiser.

- Tu te rappelles Zack... ? Murmura Cloud, tout à ses pensées. Si j'avais su ce qu'il t'arriverait... j'aurais tout fait pour être avec toi le plus longtemps possible.

Ses mains se transformèrent en serres contre la lame, la griffant inconsciemment alors qu'il luttait pour refouler ses larmes.

- Si j'avais su...

- Tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir, Cloud.

Le blond ne bougea pas, croyant que la voix était seulement dans sa tête. Un choc lui parcourut le corps quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et resta là, choqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme.

Devant lui se tenait Zack, lui souriant de toutes ses dents alors qu'il le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... Mais...

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des mouches.

Il se releva pour mieux le contempler. Il leva une main et l'avança doucement vers le brun pour voir s'il était réel, mais celui-ci le devança en lui prenant la main et en l'emmenant contre lui pour une étreinte chaleureuse et réelle. Cloud l'entoura de ses bras, humant son odeur caractéristique et unique.

- C'est toi... C'est vraiment toi... souffla-t-il dans son cou.

- Oui, c'est moi.

Le blond rit. Il rit pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, trop longtemps. Ça lui faisait un bien fou, de même que le corps pressé contre le sien.

- Tu n'es plus aussi petit et maigrichon qu'autrefois, à ce que je vois... Commenta Zack contre son oreille. J'aime bien ça.

- Ferme-la, idiot.

Il recula la tête pour le voir, souriant légèrement. Il redevint sérieux en plongeant son regard dans ses yeux bleus, profonds et envoutants de leur beauté.

- Zack...

Il ne put continuer sa phrase, il fut coupé par deux lèvres douces et chaudes contre les siennes. Quelque chose l'envahit alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, un sentiment de bonheur qu'il avait oublié depuis ces dernières années sombres, ce sentiment qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'avec Zack.

Ce fut ce dernier qui brisa le doux contact. Il lui fit un splendide sourire avant de lui souffler :

- Bon anniversaire.

FIN

Tadaa! Je sais pas si ça parait, mais j'ai fait cet OS en deuxième. Il est plus long que l'autre, et autant - sinon plus u.u - que le premier chapitre de Dégénérescence.

En passant, pour ceux qui ont lu Paradoxe, ma première fic, allez lire Dégénérescence, la suite. XD Vous allez a-do-rer ! C'est garanti.

Bon, c'était ma petite pub à moi-même...

Le titre de cet OS, l'Affranchi, est le même que celui du film qu'ils vont voir dans le flash-back de Cloud. Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je l'ai pris, c'est aussi pour dire que Cloud est affranchi, libéré, de sa peine et de sa douleur. Être affranchi dans l'antiquité signifiait justement être libéré de l'esclavage par son maître, si vous voulez le savoir ou vous le rappelez. XP

Je sais, quelqu'un qui a les même yeux que Cloud, ça se peut pas, mais disons que l'acteur dans le film avait des verres de contacts de couleur. C'est mon explication. XD

Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mon petit OS dans une belle review, s'il-vous-plait. XD


End file.
